White Again
by vanillawonderland
Summary: Raven is about to kill herself Can anyone convince her not to? One-shot BBRae


A/N: My very first attempt at a one-shot. Yay! It's not that great, but it's alright.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

The time had come. It was now, or the world would finally come to an end. She began to wonder, would they even miss her? Even if they would, it didn't matter. They would rather survive without her than have the whole world be destroyed. Alone on the roof, she looked out at the beautiful city she helped to protect, but she just couldn't erase the images Slade had planted in her mind. It was her own fault for becoming attached to the people around her. Her father had cursed her with rage, and it was her destiny to be consumed by it. She had known all her life that she wanted to stop it. Now she knew how. She gently picked up the dagger next to her. She held it to her chest for a moment as a single tear streamed down her pale cheek.

"Raven!" she heard someone call her name. Thinking that if she didn't respond she wouldn't be found, she turned around and held the dagger straight in front of her.

"Raven!" she heard her name once more, closer this time.

_It's too late. You can't save me…_she thought, ready to plunge the dagger through her heart. Suddenly the door to the roof opened and Beast Boy's panicked voice cried out her name again. He rushed to her so quickly that Raven wasn't sure if he had transformed or not. The silver dagger was still gripped tightly by her shaking hands. Beast Boy grabbed her wrist so hard that Raven couldn't even feel it anymore and wrestled the dagger from her. Once he had it, he ran over to the edge of the tower and threw the dagger into the lake. Raven fell to her knees and peeked over the edge of the roof sadly. Beast Boy's eyes filled to the brim with tears.

"Why, Raven?"

Raven didn't answer. She was lost in thoughts of what was to come.

"Is it because we fight all the time? I never meant any of those things I said! Or is it because you think no one cares? Because I do care, Raven! I care more than anyone! I just never told you because I was afraid…I-I love you Raven…"

She screamed and looked up at him, her eyes blood red. Beast Boy looked into her eyes and all at once, images flooded his mind.

flashblack

A little girl with dark purple hair and pale skin was holding a teddy bear. She walked slowly towards a woman sitting on a leather sofa.

"Mommy? Do you love me?" whispered the little girl. The woman looked at her after a moment and said,

"No. No one ever will."

An older man was sitting in a dark room behind the little girl. She was now sitting with her legs crossed, chanting. The teddy bear was beside her and she seemed to be at peace.

Flames were blazing all around. He could hear the screams of the same little girl, and somehow realized that it was Raven.

The little girl was sitting in a dark corner all by herself, with a single tear rolling down her cheek. As the tear fell, miscelanous objects in the room dissolved.

While he was "seeing" each of these images, he kept hearing the woman's voices saying "No one could ever love you." These images played over and over in his mind, like a slideshow that was gaining speed (A/N: for all you anime junkies think of Spike's flashbacks of Julia in Cowboy Bebop) The last image he saw before the world returned to normal around him was that same teddy bear lying on the ground in the rain.

end flashback

"I can! I do! Raven, I love you!"

Raven looked at him, too shocked for words. Beast Boy leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her, his tears getting lost in her hair.

"I'm sorry, Beast Boy. I have to. It's the only way…"

"No! No, you don't! "

"The world is going to end! Don't you get it? It's me or the world. "

Beast Boy stood there in silence. It was a while before either of them spoke again. Unsurprisingly, it was Beast Boy who broke the silence.

"You were cursed with rage. It was meant to consume you, and your powers. So, you hide your emotions hoping that it will make everything go away. Even though you know it won't. What you don't see is that, there are emotions stronger than rage. And, no matter how much rage you have inside you, those other stronger feelings will overcome it."

A few tears fell from Ravens eyes.

"It's too late." She whimpered. Beast Boy pulled away from her.

"It's never too late." He replied and with one hand on her lower back and the other under her chin, he pulled her close to him once again and lifted up her chin and pressed his lips gently against hers to give her the sweetest kiss imaginable. When they pulled away, a deep scarlet color was painted on both of their cheeks. Although they were both too pre-occupied to notice, Raven's cloak had gotten lighter.

"I promise I will help you find that emotion, I will help you be cleansed, and I'll help you break the curse. Just promise me that you'll be alive." said Beast Boy as he wiped the tears from Raven's eyes.

"The world will end before there is a way to break it! There is nothing you can do. Just let me leave…"

"No! Raven, there has to be a way! I helped you defeat him once didn't I?"

"That was not nearly as powerful as this curse."

"Well, I don't care! I would do anything to help you, Raven! At least let me try…. please? All I want is you to promise me that you'll be here when I wake up in the morning"

Raven paused and then nodded.

"I promise." she said. Beast Boy nodded and headed back inside. Just before he went inside, he turned and saw Raven at the edge of the roof with her hair blowing in the breeze. He went inside and quickly walked outside, hidden from Raven's sight.

Raven couldn't believe she had just lied to Beast Boy. She knew she could never live with herself after lying to him, but she wasn't planning on living so it didn't matter. _I'm sorry, Beast Boy, but it's something I have to do… _

She looked down. It was a long way down, and she would probably be dead before she hit the bottom. She told herself not to cry. Preparing herself for the fall, she took a deep breath and was about to jump off. However, she interrupted by an all-too-familiar voice.

"Don't even think about jumping. Even if you do, I am here to catch you"

She looked down and saw Beast Boy's face looking up at her. She could barely make out the details but she was sure that the look on his face was somewhere in-between fear and nervousness. Raven finally realized that Beast Boy was never going to let her die. But for some reason, she felt comforted instead of upset. She disappeared under her cloak for a moment before she reappeared next to Beast Boy. He looked at her blankly, not knowing what she was going to say or do next.

A million thoughts started running through his head, and fear seemed to be taking over. He looked into her eyes and tears start to form, even though it was obvious that she was desperately trying to hold them back. After a few seconds of silence, she threw her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. He held her for a few seconds, and then he realized that nothing was exploding, melting, or disappearing.

"Raven, nothings happening."

She looked at him like he was crazy for a minute. When she realized what he meant, she smiled.And for the first time in what seemed like an eternity, her cloak was white once again.

The End

A/N: Oh, I really should not have posted this… I hope I didn't make BB too OOC anyways please review and tell me what you think..I know the flashback thing was a little pointless, but it was in my head and this seemed like the best fic to put it in….


End file.
